


A good life to die for

by snowynight



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle is brought into the stranger's mansion, she doesn't expect what'll happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good life to die for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumblingwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblingwalls/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta!

It was a good day to die, Belle thought.

She had been walking in the forest for a long time. Thirst, hunger and pain did funny things to her sense of time. Her mouth was dry like a desert. A ball of fire was burning in her stomach. When she heard the tittering of birds, she longed to pick up a stone to drop one of them down, but she didn't have strength for that. She couldn't walk any more as her swollen ankles rebelled against her. Probably she would end up in some beasts' stomachs as she had already heard some howling.

It was ironic that it was such a fine day, with the warm sunlight and gentle wind. She even smelt the fragrance of flowers. Too bad they weren't edible. She had tried, and had to spit them out.

When she finally collapsed, the last thing she saw was a beast's head.

Befitting, she thought.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a room with wooden wall. There was a knock on the door. Then the door open and reveal a sturdy figure in uniform. More importantly, he held a bowl of food and a cup of water, which smelt delicious and made her water.

So she was alive, good to know. But where was she?

When the master of the castle said she needed to repay the debt by working here, he didn't sound like asking for her opinion. She agreed anyway, as she had nowhere else to go.

It was from that day she became a servant at the castle.

* * *

  
The story then might go on like this:

Belle wasn't sure what she expected when she walked into the study. But not this.

There was an unpleasant smell and the bookcases loomed over her. She walked over to the desk and saw an open book. To her surprise, the book listed a lot of names in handwriting.

They were all crossed.

The next time Belle walked near the study, she could overhear Beast talking to the butler. She couldn't quite make out the conversation. But one thing she was certain. The crossed name were all former servants' names.

Belle's curiosity was piqued. She did a discretionary search around the house, which brought her to the backyard, where she found a lot of gravestones.

Then one day the Beast found her opening the main door, and had her against it, looming over her. Belle felt that her heart was about to burst out of fear. Her throat froze, and she felt completely helpless. When the Beast finally let her go, it was as if a veil was removed from Belle’s eyes. She lived with a true Beast.

One night, Belle heard unsettling sound and when she went into the corridor, she could see that it came from the Beast's room. Carefully walking over, she saw that the Beast was eating things.

Raw flesh.

Belle had enough.

Finally The Beast let her out of the house - under the butler's watchful eyes, but Belle was still able to catch a moment to hear the rumour about the Beast being a vampire. She knew what to do.

Belle had gone through so many things that she wouldn't give up a fight too easily. Perhaps she wasn't a fighter, but she had her way.

She sneaked into the forest and picked something. When she returned, she carefully chopped them into small pieces and put them into the Beast's food.

At the dinner table, when she watched the Beast choking to his death, there was a sense of sadness in her heart, but she suppressed it. He deserved it.

She left without regret.

* * *

The story might go on like this:

Belle was cleaning the corridors when she met the Beast. Then the Beast asked, “Who’re you?”

Belle was surprised. Then she answered mischievously, “I’m a ghost of the house.”

“What?” Beast exclaimed.

“Yeah. Don’t you see my pale face?”

“I don’t believe you.” His face turned pale though and he left quickly. Belle smiled. Her master seemed so... innocent.

The next time Belle was cleaning the corridor, she heard piano music. Curious, she followed the sound  and found that it was the Beast. He seemed to be completely devoted to his music so Belle didn’t make a sound until the music stopped. When Beast turned to her, he seemed a bit surprised.  “Why’re you here, ghost?”

“I’m not a ghost. I’m Belle, who you saved several days ago. You music’s beautiful.”

Beast blushed.

“Can you play a song for me?” Belle asked.

“All right,” he said, and started playing again.

A month passed, and Belle got used to the routine. One day she heard someone calling outside the house and she went to open the door, seeing no one. The Beast appeared and held her against the door. “Why do you want to leave?”

Beauty was a bit frightened, but she was more angry. She stared into the Beast’s eyes and said, “Now listen to me!”

Beast seemed surprised and released her.

Belle continued, “I may be your servant, but it doesn’t mean that you can treat me this way. I’m here because I want to answer the door.”

“I apologize,” Beast said.

“You’d better.”

Several days later, Belle was cooking fried chicken for her lunch in the kitchen. The butler was a very good cook, but sometimes she missed cooking for herself.

The Beast entered and said, “It smelt good.”

“You can try some.”

Beast carefully put a piece into his mouth. After finishing it, he said with surprise, “It’s very good. I have never eaten that.”.

“Really?”

“Yes. The butler likes to follow old recipes.”

“If you like it so much, I can cook again for you later.”

“Thank you.”

Belle was so used to the quiet presence of the Beast and the butler that when they left for a day, she felt the house suddenly hollow and threatening, and when they finally returned, she couldn’t help but shout at him for leaving without telling her, to her shame. But the Beast only gently held her hands and said sorry.

Beast let Belle to go into the town with the butler and she heard bad rumours about the Beast. She pondered about them and decided that they‘re unreliable. She had lived with the Beast for months, and nothing happened to her.

It was a good life, Belle thought.


End file.
